


The Things We Carry With Us

by phdmama



Series: A Life Well-Lived [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Game of Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/pseuds/phdmama
Summary: A brief moment from their summer in Devon.





	The Things We Carry With Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarropoly's Game of Drarry, game piece Nimbus 2000. My prompt was "Drarry on Brooms" - 200 Words.

Harry winds his arms around Draco and holds on as they rise into the air, off the cliff and away from the rambling vacation house, angling out over the sea. He rests his cheek against Draco’s strong back, where he feels the steady thrum of Draco’s heart beating in sync with his own.  The fire of the sunset is reflected in the calm of the ocean below as they soar out past the breakers to where the water deepens. Harry shivers for a moment, remembering flames and a broom between his legs and the feel of Draco’s sweaty palm in his own as he’d pulled him to safety. More than thirty years it’s been, and the memory still chills him to the bone.

Draco reaches one hand back to pat Harry’s thigh, and Harry knows Draco remembers too. They don’t talk about it much these days — their lives are full of, well, living — but it’s there. Part of the foundation.

They fly for a while until the sun is set and the stars are starting to appear. They fly until it’s dark and Draco’s warming charm starts to fail. Until Harry can no longer remember who saved whom.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the words, as well as the errors, are mine. 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on Tumblr! If you enjoyed this, the rest of my stuff can be found here!


End file.
